Звезда Смерти I
|принадлежность=*Индустрии Джеонозиса * Орден Лордов ситхов * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Империя |сконструирована=Деспайр ( ) |замечена=21 ДБЯ |разрушена=0 ДБЯ/ПБЯ |списана= |посл замечена= |битвы=*Битва на «Звезде Смерти I» * Уничтожение Деспайра * Бунт на «Звезде Смерти I» * Уничтожение Альдераана * Проникновение на «Звезду Смерти I» * Битва при Явине |собственность= |члены экип= |капитаны=*гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин * адмирал Конан Антонио Мотти * высший генерал Кассио Тагге * генерал Морадмин Баст |жители= |интересное=Тронный Зал Императора |службы= |секторы= }} Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I»Руководство по эпохе Восстания ( ), также более известная как «Звезда Cмерти I» или «Великое оружие» ( )Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов — огромная имперская боевая станция диаметром 160 км, разработанная для поддержки имперского Нового порядка по всей галактике. Она задумывалась сепаратистами как оружие, которое нанесло бы Республике смертельный удар, но после их поражения в 19 ДБЯ проект стал имперским. Инициатором продолжения проекта стал Уилхафф Таркин, который и разработал свою доктрину. По доктрине, «Звезда Смерти» должна была быть в большей части моральным оружием, подавляющим волю Восстания и его поддержки. Однако Таркин слишком переоценил станцию. Небольшой отряд, состоящий из истребителей и бомбардировщиков уничтожил станцию во время Битвы у Явина. Характеристики 200px|left|thumb|Чертежи Звезды Смерти. Базовая структура станции имела сферическую форму размером с луну класса IV в несколько километров. Стыковочные люки находились в экваториальных траншеях. Эта станция являлась тем самым воплощением доктрины Таркина. Изначально планировалось, что станция будет иметь диаметр в 120 км, однако в конечном итоге её диаметр достиг 160 км. На момент её открытия считалось, что ни одна боевая станция не должна быть больше 500 км в диаметре. Однако после уничтожения первой «Звезды Смерти» было принято решение, что вторая должна быть 900 км в диаметре. Интерьер Звезды Смерти составлял 84 уникальных уровня, сложенных с юга на север, каждый из которых достигал высоты в 1 428 метров. Каждый уровень в свою очередь был подразделен на 357 подуровней. Полный проект станции был разделен на два полушария, каждое с двенадцатью подконтрольными зонами. Суперлазер 230px|left|thumb|Станция в разрезе. В Северном полушарии находился грозный суперлазер — главный козырь станции. Он имел внешний вид чаши на несколько километров в ширину. Когда суперлазер активизировался, восемь отдельных лучей, активизируясь кристаллом, проходили через трубы ускорителя частиц, усиливались кольцами и соединялись в один из восьми главных лучей, которые, сосредотачиваясь в точке вне линзы, формировали один невероятно сильный суперлазерный луч. Мощность суперлазера могла варьироваться в зависимости от размера цели. Выстрел суперлазера, способный уничтожить военное судно, мог быть произведён примерно один раз в минуту, в то время как требуемый для уничтожения планеты выстрел мог быть осуществлён только раз в день. Суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» мог уничтожать с одного выстрела даже планеты с щитами. Экипаж На станции всегда было около 1 700 000 единиц обслуживающего персонала (не считая дроидов). Удобства 200px|thumb|Звёздные разрушители в доках «Звезды Смерти». Средний срок службы на станции — около шести лет без отпуска, поэтому на «Звезде Смерти» были предусмотрены все удобства для команды, такие как парки и магазины, а также увеселительные заведения. На боевой станции был предусмотрен специальный аппарат для утилизации мусора — Компактор Мусора 3263827. Весь корпус «Звезды Смерти» был покрыт кваданиевой сталью. Двигатели Станция также имела два массивных лёгких двигателя и одну огромную систему гиперпривода. Заряжаемый 123 индивидуальными генераторами, соединённых с одной навигационной матрицей, гипердвигатель Класса 4 был достаточно быстр, чтобы позволить «Звезде Смерти» достигнуть Альдераана и Явина-4, находящихся в тысячах световых лет, за несколько часов. Все инженеры, работающие около очень радиоактивных двигателей, были вынуждены носить антирадиационные костюмы, чтобы понизить уровень облучения. Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин когда-то выразился, что при прогулке по коридорам станции ему кажется, что он идёт по пещерам Корипса, но оборудованными трубкой, по которой идёт энергия для освещения и пластисталью, которой коридоры отличаются от естественной среды. Выхлопной порт Проект «Звезды Смерти» включал маленький, но существенный недостаток: выходящий наружу тепловой выхлопной порт. Хотя выхлопной порт был в конечном счете установлен согласно оригинальному плану проекта, в строительном процессе он однажды был идентифицирован как ненужный. Архитектор Тила Карц ответственная за постройку определённой области попросила, чтобы вуки проследил за постройкой той области. Она настаивала на том, чтобы при поправке плана получала извещение в письменной форме. Прежде, чем архитектор получил такую поправку, вуки заболел и был помещён в медцентр, постройка всё так же продолжала идти и порт был построен как было предусмотрено в планах. Порт был только два метра шириной, приблизительно размером вомп-крысы, и находился в конце большой траншеи защищённой энергетическим щитом против такого оружия как например лазерная батарея. История Чертежи Сепаратистов thumb|250px|left|[[Граф Дуку просматривает чертежи «Великого оружия» во время Битвы на Джеонозисе]] Начальный технический проект «Звезды Смерти», тогда известной как «Великое оружие», был создан Джеонозийской промышленностью. Это оружие было предназначено для уничтожения армии и планет Республики. 22 ДБЯ, Поггль Меньший передал чертежи «Великого оружия» Графу Дуку, чтобы они не попали в руки джедаев. Дуку отдал проект Палпатину. Позже, чертежи были дополнены с взглядами Уилхаффа Таркина и Райфа Сиенара на Экспедиционный Боевой Планетоид.Планета-бродяга 21 ДБЯ, в начале Войн клонов, Палпатин приказал начать строить станцию. Сотни тысяч рабочих были заняты, строя станцию во время войны в разных местах.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Спустя приблизительно 5 месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе, Дуку на время остановил производство основной конструкции станции в пользу суперлазера, но быстро передумал после того, как демонстрация потерпела неудачу благодаря саботажу Мейса Винду. 19 ДБЯ Верховный канцлер Палпатин послал клонов 501-ого легиона на Майгито, где они должны были собрать источник энергии для суперлазера станции.Star Wars: Battlefront II В течении нескольких последних недель войны, Совет Сепаратистов обсуждал продолжение войны, дав их секретному оружию время для окончания постройки. Имперская постройка 270px|thumb|[[Уилхафф Таркин, Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер следят за строительством станции.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов]] После уничтожения Совета Сепаратистов и конца Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ большинство сепаратистских разработок перешло в руки Галактической Империи, в том числе и незаконченная боевая станция. Постройка возобновилась под имперским наблюдением и шла на орбите планеты-тюрьмы Деспайра, чтобы дать недавно созданной Палпатином Империи безграничную мощь. Уилхафф Таркин был назначен тайно руководить секретным проектом. Творческая работа и мысли Таркина привели к реализации «Звезды Смерти», как основного оружия Империи, с помощью которого можно было держать галактику в страхе. Для ускорения строительства супероружия Дарт Вейдер организовал вторжение на Кашиик, а его жители, вуки, были порабощены.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Этих вуки транспортировали к Деспайру, на строительную площадку «Звезды Смерти». Позже вуки погибли во время уничтожения Деспайра. Большая часть финансирования пришла из фондов, ранее предназначенных для Отдела Исследования Систем и Отдела Общественных работ. 200px|thumb|left|«Звезда Смерти» в [[0 ДБЯ.]] Однако проект закончился сразу после того, как начался. Хотя большая часть технологий «Звезды Смерти» была впечатляющей, на самом деле строительство оказалось более трудным. Постройка длилась девятнадцать лет, так как споры профсоюзов, проблемы с поставками и с проектированием постоянно замедляли строительство. Не помогали дополнительные усилия — начинались попытки саботажа. Фактически эффективная работа над станцией продлилась меньше двух лет и потребовала чуть ли не все ресурсы Империи для окончания проекта.Star Wars Technical Journal Особое внимание было уделено к технологии создания суперлазера — сердца всей станции. К этому времени у Таркина было множество блестящих умов галактики, включая Тола Сиврона, Кви Ксукс и Бевела Лемелиска. Прототип в Инсталляции Мау доказал возможность существования мощного супероружия. Точно неясно, когда термин «Звезда Смерти» вошёл в употребление в связи с проектом. Самая ранняя известная ссылка на «Звезду Смерти», как кодовое название проекта, появилась в меморандуме и была описана Имперским советником Арсом Денгором, который формально поместил Таркина в полную команду проекта. После этого Имперское Министерство Пропаганды начало использовать название «Звезда Смерти» как имя, прикреплённое к станции. 250px|thumb|Строительство «Звезды Смерти». Даже раньше, чем «Звезда Смерти» была построена, её тюремные блоки стали пополняться задержанными. Политические нарушители постройки, повстанцы, опасные пираты, даже остатки Сил Безопасности Королевского Дома Набу, которые безуспешно пытались спасти свою королеву, и другие враги Империи «исчезали» из народа в гигантских тюрьмах недостроенной станции. Начало Восстания 2 ДБЯ, после срыва подписания Кореллианского договора, на «Звезду Смерти» прибыли четыре лидера Восстания: Рам Кота, Бэйл Органа, Мон Мотма и Гарм Бел Иблис. Палпатин хотел лично опросить и замучить их. Бывший ученик Вейдера — Гален Марек — узнал о местоположении повстанцев и полетел на «Звезду Смерти». Марек убил множество штурмовиков, специально обученных для борьбы с джедаями. Легко расправившись со стражей Императора, Гален встретил в коридоре своего бывшего учителя — Дарта Вейдера. Марек победил Вейдера. Наблюдавший за поражением своего ученика, Палпатин соблазнял Галена добить Вейдера и снова стать ситхом. Кота попытался помешать этому, украв световой меч Палпатина и напав на Императора. Но закалённый в боях с джедаями, Сидиус повалил Коту Молниями Силы. Марек заступился за друга и отвлёк Палпатина от добивания джедая. Владыка ситх отбрасывал Марека и защищался молниями, но отдал основную часть сражения своим стражникам и штурмовикам. После кратких нападений Галену удалось оглушить Палпатина и швырнуть его на пол. thumb|left|200px|[[Дарт Вейдер и Палпатин над телом Марека в разрушенном Тронном Зале.]] В жалком, разбитом состоянии, Сидиус упал на колени перед Мареком. Он сообщил, что это была его судьба и просил Галена убить его. Джедай уже хотел освободить свой гнев и вытащил свой меч, но Кота понял замысел Палпатина и отговорил Галена убивать ситха. Палпатин ревел от злости и напал на Коту, но Марек быстро заградил друга своим телом. Марек вынес молнии Палпатина и дал повстанцам время для побега. Но очнувшийся Вейдер и взвод штурмовиков пытались догнать беженцев. Отчаявшись помочь сенаторам, Марек открыл своё тело молниям ситха. В итоге произошёл огромный взрыв, который полностью разрушил башню Тронного Зала. В итоге остались в живых лишь Вейдер и Палпатин.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Штурмовики прославленного 501-ого легиона были одними из тех, кому поручили охранять «Звезду Смерти». Они были вынуждены подавить бунт в тюрьмах во главе с джедаем-падаваном. Много заключённых смогло получить считывания боевой станции, которые были отосланы на астероид Полис-Масса. После этого разгрома 501-ые были снова назначены на охрану переместившуюся станции. Уничтожение Деспайра Уничтожение Деспайра было катастрофой, которая произошла в 0 ДБЯ после Битвы на Деспайре. Орбита тюремного Деспайра была заключительным местом стройплощадки «Звезды Смерти», где и собрали суперлазер космической станции. После того, как Повстанцы получили информацию о Деспайре, было принято решение переместить станцию. Постройку почти закончили и гипердвигатель нормально функционировал, но Уилхафф Таркин — лидер проекта — решил, что прежде всего надо проверить суперлазер. Выстрел из суперорудия должен был воспроизвестись на живой мир и исправительная колония была самой близкой целью в диапазоне выстрела. Таркин непоколебимо пожертвовал Деспайром и планета была уничтожена за несколько дней до Битвы у Явина. 250px|thumb|Уничтожение Деспайра Уничтожение Деспайра было одним из трёх зарегистрированных случаев использования суперлазера «Звезды Смерти». Инцидент привёл к изменении гравитационной конфигурации системы Горуз и к волнению в Силе, поскольку миллионы людей одновременно погибли. Шок почувствовали все чувствительные к Силе — как обученные так и нет.Star Wars: X-Wing Охота на чертежи История приобретения Повстанцами планов «Звезды Смерти» сложная и замысловатая. Хотя было украдено три экземпляра схем, только их объединение смогло обеспечить полный анализ и выявление слабостей космической станции. Изучение правды В 0 ДБЯ Лее Органе находящейся на Альдераане, пока Разведка Альянса возможно изучала существование супероружия, о станции сообщил повстанческий солдат, спасённый Принцессой на Раалтире. Факт существования был оправдан Разведкой на AX-235. Сообщения Рианны Сарен об уничтожении Деспайра позволило установить мощность супероружия. Одновременно, лидер Восстания Гарм Бел Иблис, с помощью профессионального вора Моранды Савича приобрёл ряд, в большей степени зашифрованных, карт данных от Имперского перебежчика на Даркнелле. Только после этого сообщения, Альянс определил точную цель «проекта-любимчика» губернатора Таркина: рассеять страх с помощью уничтожения миров. Объединение схем 250px|thumb|left|[[Опустошитель догоняет Тантив IVЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда]] После бунта на «Звезде Смерти», частичный набор схем был отправлен на базу Повстанцев на Полис-Массе. Но прежде, чем это случилось, 501-й легион совершил короткий налёт на базу, а Ботаны-шпионы, вероятно, смогли переправить первый неполный комплект планов на астероидную базу AX-235. Первая часть загадки была спокойно разгадана Альянсом, но требовалось больше планов, чтобы составить полную картину. В это время ходили слухи, что приобретённые чертежи находились в тюрьмах Альянса на Калакаре VI, и Палпатин и Вейдер лично расследовали дело. В итоге попытки посчитали дикой охотой на планете, где нет никого сочувствующих Восстанию; правда миссия вероятно была уловкой Императора, чтобы проверить ценность своего ученика. Тем временем, реальные усилия по добыче планов «Звезды Смерти» реализовывались. Повстанческий агент Кайл Катарн, бывший дипломированный специалист Имперской Академии, использовал комбинацию своей хитрости и грубой силы, чтобы вырвать дополнительные чертежи из рук Империи во время Битвы на Дануте. С двумя малыми наборами схем, Повстанцы приступили к приобретению последнего, самого полного набора планов. Через действия шпионов Брии Тарен и отряд «Красная рука», Альянс нанимал врагов на планете Топрава. Операция «Небесные разбойники», как её назвали, привела к одной из величайшей побед Альянса: самый полный набор планов наконец-то попал под его контроль. На Топраве сотрудник Хевет Сторм передал чертежи суперлазера на консульский корабль «Тантив IV», находящийся на орбите планеты. Корабль с Принцессой Леей на борту, которая непосредственно возглавляла всю кампанию, и этими двумя дополнительными частицами разгадки сбежал из системы, и перехватил сообщения от Катарна и AX-235. Используя в своих интересах ее дипломатическую неприкосновенность, Лея надеялась найти друга своего отца, Оби-Вана Кеноби, и оттуда экстраполировать чертежи для их изучения и поиска слабых мест супероружия. Но судьба приняла другой поворот. Ранние события на Татуине 250px|thumb|right|[[Уилхафф Таркин просматривает чертежи Звезды Смерти во время битвы]] Когда Дарт Вейдер и штурмовики напали на Тантив IV, нельзя было допустить, чтобы они нашли чертежи. Принцесса Лея поняла это и поместила чертежи внутри астромеханического дроида R2-D2. Также Лея загрузила в R2 послание для друга её отца — Оби-Вана Кеноби. R2 и его компаньон C-3PO сбежали на спасательной капсуле на планету Татуин. Сначала R2 захватили джавы, а потом его купил Оуэн Ларс, и храбрый дроид всегда знал, что Кеноби где-то рядом. Сопровождаемый неродным племянником Ларса Люком Скайуокером, R2 всё же нашёл, кого так искал. Уничтожение Альдераана Будучи захваченной лордом Вейдером, Принцесса Лея была обвинена в шпионаже и измене, и была отправлена на Звезду Смерти. Одержимый поисками тайной базы Повстанцев, Вейдер допрашивал и даже пытал Лею. Она оказалась стойкой ко всем попыткам Вейдера и Таркин решил использовать психологический метод. Он подвёл станцию к Альдераану и угрожая Лее уничтожением её родного мира, Таркин пытался узнать местоположения центра Восстания. Принцесса преднамеренно завела Таркина в заблуждение, сказав, что база Повстанцев находится на отдалённой планете Дантуин. thumb|200px|«Звезда Смерти» в системе Альдераан. Таркин радостно сообщил Лее об уничтожении Альдераана, в то время как Принцесса могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать за гибелью планеты. Были убиты миллиарды живых существ; эффект операции был колоссальным; это требовалось для распространения страха по всей галактике и укрепления контроля Империи над мирами. Миссия на «Звезде Смерти» 0 ДБЯ, незадолго до битвы у Явина, X2 проник на «Звезду Смерти» для выяснения мощности суперлазера. Под командованием Генерала Рам Коты, члены молодого Альянса атаковали имперскую боевую станцию. Внутри её Х2 освободил пленников, проверил суперлазер и собрал важную информацию, которая сильно пригодилась в битве у Явина. Битва при Явине 300px|thumb|left|Истребители Альянса приближаются к «Звезде Смерти» Люк Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, R2-D2, C-3PO, Хан Соло и Чубакка, на «Тысячелетнем соколе», были захвачены притягивающим лучом станции после выхода из гиперпространства около осколков Альдераана и попали на Звезду Смерти. Чтобы освободить судно, Оби-Ван пошёл отключать генератор притягивающего луча, а остальные скрывались в диспетчерской от штурмовиков. После получения информации о нахождении Принцессы, Люк, Чуи и Хан направились в тюремный блок. Несмотря на нападение штурмовиков, им всё же удалось освободить пленницу. Они сбежали, попав в уплотнитель мусора. Когда стены начали сдвигаться, R2-D2 остановил их и спас жизнь всей компании. Хан, Люк, Лея, Чуи, С-3РО и R2-D2 сбежали на «Тысячелетний сокол» и улетели на Явин-4, потому что штурмовики были отвлечены дуэлью Оби-Вана и Дарта Вейдера. На Явине R2-D2 загрузил чертежи станции и тактик Альянса и Ян Додонна нашёл слабость станции: незащищённый выхлопной порт связанный с главным реактором. Если в него попала бы протонная торпеда, станция была бы уничтожена.thumb|«Звезда Смерти» уничтожена С помощью радиомаяка на «Соколе», Империя смогла обнаружить тайную базу Повстанцев на Явине. Было принято решение уничтожить планету. «Звезда Смерти» прибыла к Явину, однако Таркин остановил «Звезду Смерти» с противоположной стороны Явина — газовой планеты, вокруг которой вращается луна Повстанцев. И ждал, когда луна сама выплывет в поле зрения. Это дало Повстанцам шанс. Отряд истребителей и бомбардировщиков отправился на уничтожение станции. Таркину было предложено сбежать со станции, от чего тот самоуверенно отказался. Это стало его последней ошибкой. Несмотря на большие потери, Люк Скайуокер смог запустить две протонные торпеды, которые попали в шахту. Последующая цепная реакция уничтожила реактор и всю станцию. Множество имперских офицеров и солдат Империи погибли из-за самоуверенности Таркина, за которую он также поплатился. Осколки «Звезды Смерти» в течение пары месяцев выпадали на поверхность Явина IV метеоритными дождями и вызвали в покрывавших луну лесах множество пожаров.Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы Этот случай доказал силу Повстанцев и дал Люку первое место в галактической истории. Несмотря на то, что Империя всё равно контролировала галактику, многие миры поверили в Восстание и открыто поддержали его. Экспедиция Консорциума к останкам станции В кратчайшие сроки после уничтожения «Звезды Смерти I» Тайбер Занн собрал эскадру из лучших кораблей своего Консорциума, с которой вылетел в систему Явин. Столкнувшись с оставшимися там имперскими и повстанческими силами, его флот успешно противостоял им, пока челнок самого Занна обыскивал обломки в поисках полезных трофеев — нескольких чёрных ящиков, отделившихся от станции в момент разрушения. Так, в частности, были добыты проект крейсера типа «Месть» и ключевые данные, необходимые для проникновения на звёздный суперразрушитель «Затмение». Наследие thumb|Обломки «Звезды Смерти». Несмотря на уничтожение первой «Звезды Смерти», Империя вскоре начала постройку её преемницы. Второе супероружие стало более крупным и защищённым. Мощность суперлазера и скорость его перезарядки значительно возросли. Но несмотря на такие впечатляющие улучшения, вторая станция получила роковую судьбу первой: реактор, сердце «Звезды Смерти», был вновь уничтожен. Дальнейшие попытки постройки огромной станции не принимались. Тем не менее появилось несколько преемников Звезды Смерти: боевая станция «Таркин», и суперразрушители «Владыка», «Затмение» и «Затмение II». Интересное Тронный зал Императора thumb|[[Палпатин и Марек бьются в Тронном Зале.]] Тронный Зал Императора, на первой «Звезде Смерти», был расположен в башне на Северном полушарии станции. Император приказал построить зал на ранних стадиях постройки «Звезды Смерти», чтобы следить за сокрушительным оружием. Весь зал был украшен статуями из чёрного камня. Трон Императора с полом соединяла короткая лестница. По обоим бокам трона стояла специальная охрана Палпатина. Трон окружали многочисленные пульты управления.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Гален Марек прилетел на «Звезду Смерти», чтобы спасти лидеров Альянса Повстанцев — Рам Коту, Бейла Органу, Гарма Бел Иблиса и Мон Мотму. Палпатин хотел с помощью пыток узнать о союзниках Восстания. Расправисшись с охраной Палпатина, Гален Марек напал на самого ситха. Гален победил в бою и спас жизнь людей. Когда Джуно Эклипс прилетела на «Тени Жулика», Император напал на Коту. Но Марек принял удар молний Палпатина на себя, прикрывая убегающих сенаторов. В итоге произошёл мощный взрыв, из-за которого вся башня рухнула и выжили только Император и Дарт Вейдер.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Зал заседаний 200px|thumb|left|Комната конференций Комната конференций или зал заседаний находился на верхнем мостике первой «Звезды Смерти». Это было одно из мест, где военная и политическая иерархия Галактической Империи могла встретиться. Незадолго до уничтожения станции, командующие вновь встретились в зале заседаний. Внешнее устройство Звезда Смерти, вид спереди: # Командный сектор Северного полушария; # Полярная траншея; # Фокусирующая линза суперлазера; # Блоки ионных двигателей; # Траншея середины полушария; # Командный сектор Южного полушария; # Внешняя оболочка из кваданиевой стали; # Экваториальная траншея; # Границы городских построек; # 327 — Ангар/док 327. За кулисами * Ранние модели «Звезды Смерти» были серебристого цвета и имели на поверхности множество пузырчатых сфер. Одна из таких моделей была размером 38 см в диаметре. Другой образец имел огромную лазерную тарелку на экваторе. * В конечном варианте фильма полная картина Звезды Смерти была создана за счет комбинации крупных планов модели станции диаметром 120 см и отдельными эпизодами макетов поверхностных кварталов и экваториального коридора. На практике концепцию шара в космосе было легко воплотить в реальность, но вот компоненты этого шара — траншея, поверхности, башни, части горизонта, выхлопной порт — все это вместе требовало много времени и больших затрат для проекта. Для съемок было использовано более десяти различных масштабов, как миниатюр, так и фонов Звезды Смерти. Большая часть поверхностных макетов Звезды Смерти было получено из шести модульных и разных по составу миниатюрных групп состоящих из двух футовых квадратов. Эти части можно было перестроить как угодно, тем самым формируя бесконечное количество вариантов поверхности станции. Воспроизводство этих модулей в двух меньших размерах позволило снять кадры с высотным видом над Звездой Смерти. * В книге Путь уцелевшего указано, что изначально проект предназначался для уничтожения мёртвых планет с целью облегчения добычи полезных ископаемых. 300px|thumb|Оригинальная версия (вверху) и DVD версия [[2004 года (внизу).]] * В оригинальной Новой надежде текст на панели управления реактором притягивающего луча был написан на английском языке, а в DVD версии 2004 года текст был написан на ауребеше. Дополнительная информация * В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II, играя внутри «Звезды Смерти», можно увидеть 1 из 8 суперлазеров и выстрелы из него (смотрите скриншот). Это даёт представление о том, как выглядит оружие изнутри. * Алгоритм выстрела в игре: : 1. Накопление энергии генератора : 2. Фокусировка через энергетическую линзу : 3. Выстрел Появления * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * * «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * «Сила необузданная II» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Lethal Alliance» * «Звезда Смерти» * «The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Star Wars: Dark Forces» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена» * «Luke's Fate» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей * «Escape from the Death Star» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * * «Perfect Evil» * «Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 14: Свирепое сердце» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 7: Жертва» * * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 8: Восемь защитников Адубы III» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 9: Противостояние на пустынной земле!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 11: Поиск звезды!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 12: Обречённый мир!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 14: Грохот армагеддона!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 15: Звёздная дуэль!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 16: Охотник!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 17: Суровое испытание!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 23: Неистовый полёт!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 27: Возвращение охотника» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 31: Возвращение на Татуин!» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 36: Восхождение рыжей королевы!» * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Заложник» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «World of Fire» * «The Word for World is Death» * «The Guardian of Forever» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * * «Vader's Quest» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «The Power Gem» * «Doom Mission» * «Death Star Pirates» * * «River of Chaos 1» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Дело чести» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 35: Образцовый офицер» * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «The Pandora Effect» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Princess Leia, Imperial Servant» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 1» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 4» * * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 53: Последний дар Альдераана!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 62: Изгой!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 67: Тёмный» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Тени Империи» * [[Shadows of the Empire (audio book)|''Shadows of the Empire audio book]] * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 84: В поисках Сеула» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «Marooned» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «The New Jedi Order» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * «Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * ' * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * * * «Every brick has a beginning» * «Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover» * «Star Wars: Tiny Death Star» }} Источники * * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * * * * * * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Взгляд изнутри» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * «Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «Звёздные войны: Хроники» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * * «Death Star Designer» * * * * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Death Star Owner's Workshop Manual» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * «Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * * «Твердыни сопротивления» }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * * * Star Wars Technical Commentaries — Death Stars * * Категория:Звёзды Смерти Категория:Локации Звезды Смерти Категория:Продукция Имперского департамента военных исследований Категория:Звездолёты Галактической Империи